


Marking his omega

by pandafish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Hydra, M/M, Piss, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Urine, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: Bucky has been made an omega by Hydra. Steve is his alpha. Bucky needs something more to be assured he belongs to Steve





	1. Scent-marked

Steve threw the towel across his shoulder, having just spent a few hours on the punching bag and getting ready to hit the shower. He was drenched in sweat and felt almost tired while he stepped inside his flat in the Stark Tower (Tony had quickly expanded his room into an entire floor after realizing Steve didn’t sleep all that much and spend most of his nights listening to really loud jazz music which the engineer stated was “almost as unbearable as Banner when he’s out of tea”). The Captain ran a hand through his short hair and turned the corner into the kitchen.

Bucky stood next to the stove, chopping up something by a pot which judging by the smell were going to be another one of his delicious Russian chicken stews. To his delight Steve noticed he had used the big pot this time. At the small wave of content hormones he sent out, Bucky suddenly turned and gave him a hasty smile. He was relived Steve was back, he could smell it even over the food cooking.

Things had been hard at first when Bucky came back. When he’d arrived at their doorstep he had been confused, nervous and completely soaked by the rain. After getting his memories in some kind of order (thanks to Stark and Banner) and painting over the horrendous red star (this one thanks to Steve), the Sovjet killing machine had started resembling an actual human being again. But something was very different. Steve had noticed it the first time he stepped through the door, but it took him a few weeks to figure out what was wrong.

Bucky had been an alpha before the war. Tall and strong, he was an average alpha but still, an alpha all the same. And despite what everyone else speculated, Steve had been an alpha too. Instead of tall and strong like his best friend and, reluctantly, his guardian, he had been weak and feeble, easily getting sick and without any chance in a fist fight. But in his heart he had always been a true leader, and serum had merely made his body catch up with his nature. Although when Bucky found his way home again, his smell was very off. 

Hydra had changed his biology.

After raiding a few secret bases and captured a few Hydra-scum, Steve had gotten his hand on some files that provided answers – apparently wiping his memories had not been enough to make him loyal, so they had made him an omega. They still kept his physique as an alpha, but every command became impossible for him to disobey and he was manipulated into thinking every man Hydra wanted dead was an immediate threat to his alphas. Omegas may be smaller, but when their mate is in danger, they become deadly.

Although Bucky was never given a mate. “Order only comes from pain” was the word among them, and they could not risk any of the Hydra-men creating bonds to the soldier and, possibly, try to free him. So for the years he served the Sovjets, he was passed around the teams like a bitch every time he was in heat, not being allowed a bite to end the cycle in the most pain-free way. Instead they marked him less permanently with sperm and urine, preferably once a day when he was out of cryo-freeze so he wouldn’t spend a moment without the scent on him so he would forget himself and who he belonged to. Steve had cringed when he had coaxed that information out of Bucky. He could not even begin to imagine how horrible that must have been for his friend, always being left painfully confused to who was his alpha and, additionally, who would take care of him. His genitals were the only part of his physique they had changed, injecting him with hormones to make his knot disappear and give him heats. The doctor’s notes suggested it made him more “pliable”. Steve felt sick upon reading that. 

But when Bucky found him…his scent had burned everyone’s nostrils, Steve hadn’t felt such distress from a person since the war. Not wanting to leave him alone at night, Steve took him into his own quarters. He still remembers how he had stepped into the bedroom after his shower, only to find the couch he had prepared completely untouched and Bucky, having curled himself up naked on the floor by the foot of his bed. It had taken him all about two seconds to walk up to him and wrap the soldier up in his arms before carrying him over to the bed. He spent the entire night awake with Bucky held close, making sure he felt safe enough to some sleep. The omega woke up every hour trembling from nightmares, only to fall exhausted back to unconsciousness again. 

From there on, Bucky shared a bed with Steve. No one asked why.

Slowly, Bucky learned the new rules. When he was set upon cooking (Steve remembered how much he loved that before the war), he would make the alpha a big plate and set it before him on the table before sitting down on the floor next to the sink. It took the confused Captain days before figuring out how to get him to eat. The soldier would refuse each meal placed upon a plate, mumbling something about “bitch” and “floor”. Eventually, Steve resolutely placed him on his own lap, and fed him spoonful’s of his own food, making a point of telling Bucky how good he was for eating. They still kept this up, but the brunet now made a meal for himself too the times he was cooking (even though he insisted on having a bowl instead of a plate. Steve didn’t want to think about the reason behind that). He learned to speak his mind again, having to re-learn that the words “I want” and “I need” was an accepted part of his vocabulary now. Steve was now trying to get him to stop putting a hesitant “sir” after each time he used them. He still preferred to sit on the floor whenever the avenger team was watching tv, but he’d started to accept being in the Captain’s lap sometimes. 

But even though it was a tremendous improvement compared to before – it still wasn’t enough. There was something missing.

After Steve had figured out Bucky’s changed biology, everything suddenly made sickening sense. Like the way the brunet clung to him at night, and how his eyes would nervously flicker from side to side for an exit every time they hung out with several people at once unless Steve held his hand, or the way his scent calmed down when he was curled up in his friend’s lap. Bucky felt safe with Steve. And more important – Steve wanted to keep him safe, if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Truth be told, they’d always secretly loved each other. But both being two alphas in the forties, it wasn’t allowed, and they were both expected to find a cute omega and settle down with kids after the war. A few stolen kisses, and a life-long friendship was all the two Brooklyn kids ever got. But now? It was a new time, and Bucky was no longer the same. Even if he had been, Steve wouldn’t have cared this time. He would protect his friend, and make sure he was taken care of after all the years he hadn’t been.

So they had found what the blond had thought was lost forever in the snow. Slowly, but surely, they explored each other’s bodies and became intimate in ways they’d never imagined they could be. Steve dragged the sex out for weeks, making sure Bucky was okay with every single touch he ever made upon him. It had been hard; more than a few times the captain had had to stop while kissing his way down the brunets body to hold a trembling Bucky to his chest for comfort as he lived through one of the more vivid memories of the rape he’d been put through. 

But once they’d bonded, it had been much easier. Except that one part. Bucky needed to be scent marked.

Naturally, the scent from the bond mark combined with sleeping close to your mate or wearing something they had worn before usually worked. But the problem here was that he’d been so used to getting scent marked every day that he didn’t know how to relax when all Steve would give him was a shirt. It just wasn’t enough. Sometimes, when they were hanging out with the others, Bucky would absent mindedly touch his neck and wonder in the back of his head why he wasn’t wearing a collar. He wondered if it might be because Steve didn’t feel a need to show people Bucky was his. When he’d eventually asked, the response hadn’t exactly been shocking. Not wanting anything that could remind the soldier of his time being captured and abused, Steve had thought it best to avoid collar and leash. And yes, that did make sense to the omega. But he couldn’t help but be distressed about being without more distinctive smell. So after dinner, just as his mate was brushing his teeth, Bucky had slowly gone up to him, shoulders and eyes down, and reached his collar up (he did have one, it was a social convention that an omega should be bought a collar and leash). After mumbling his wish out, Steve could do nothing but kiss his trembling mate and do what he wanted him to do. 

He took it to the bathtub, making sure Bucky came with him by loosely holding his hand to the back of the omega’s neck. There he gently, but with the ghost of a force so strong Bucky could feel the rush of blood going straight through his entire body, seemingly burning the skin where he was touched, pushed Bucky down on his knees and made him hold the collar over the tub. The humiliation of having to hold it by himself made him want to whine and bury his face in Steve’s crotch and have him hold his head so he stayed where he belonged. The sweetest kind of shame. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the alpha’s zipper going down. He trembled and let out a pathetic whimper when Steve’s cock was released, not hard but his knot hinting a pulsating moving. Bucky knew the blood was slowly going downwards to fill it. He could smell the pheromones coming off his mate in waves. Same heavy smell as when he was just in the beginning of a rut. Bucky shivered again.

“Keep your arm up baby boy” he reminded, voice steel but with a soft, loving undertone. Then he raised his cock, and started to piss on the leather collar. 

It soaked through the material at once. The color went from light brown to a filthy dark shade, and the smell burned right through Bucky’s senses and made his head swim. He felt the first warm drops hitting his fingers, and when it turned to a steady stream the whole hand was covered in his alpha’s urine. His body’s response to the smell was to curl up and make himself smaller, all the while he spread his knees and whined low in the back of his throat.

That was the first time Steve made sure his collar was thoroughly scented before clasping it onto Bucky’s neck and make him wear it the entire day. He would never forget the way his cheeks turned bright red in a perfect mix of humiliation and pride when the rest of the people in the tower saw him turned completely into the little needy omega-pet he was. 

It took Steve almost an entire week to accept the fact that this was what he had to do to make his mate float on cloud nine. Don’t get it wrong, Steve adored marking him with urine, would do it five times a day if he had the choice because all it meant was that no one would ever doubt his ownership over Bucky. But he couldn’t help being worried this need was something Hydra had forced upon him. But for every time Buck whimpered and presented himself, hole wet and ready to be fucked, the more Steve agreed to do it. Ten days after the first time, he didn’t hesitate to drag his omega out of bed when he woke up, place him in the bathtub, and relieving himself right onto Bucky’s trembling body. Sometimes he would even collect some of it in a baby bottle and make him drink it while still on his knees. Bucky was over the moon. 

And piece by piece, the disgusting mark Hydra had left on him started to fade.


	2. Needing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still more about Bucky Steve doesn't know. Still more Bucky needs

Bucky whined

It was low and barely noticeably, but Steve tensed immediately. At once his attention peaked and his ears spiked, whole body ready to pounce an imagined threat at the drop of a hairpin. 

But nothing happened, and he tried not to beat himself up about his slight over-reaction, since they were currently at the store getting some rice and onions for tonight’s dinner and the worst thing that could happen was if the store had run out of onions. But Steve couldn’t help it. His biology was trained to make his brain pay full attention to anything, literally anything, that could harm his omega. That’s why he’d been holding Bucky’s hand the entire time here like he was holding a toddler. (Not that Bucky didn’t actually act like a toddler more often that he himself liked to admit. Once out of his combat-suit, he instantly relaxed into his needy omega-mood).

But Bucky whined again.   
“Baby? What’s wrong?” Steve asked softly, pulling him close and kissing his hair. Had something upset him? Quickly he made the math in his head, and took an extra whiff in the air, but no, he wasn’t support to start his heat anytime soon. That would definitely be more than enough reason to whine.

“I...I wanna go home” the omega spoke, voice low and on the border of a whimper. He buried his face in Steve’s chest, letting himself be embraced by his calming smell. At that, Steve looked around to see if there were any alphas around that might had triggered this response. To little surprise, he saw two tall alphas, one male and one female, standing over by the meat counter, carefully watching them beneath their eyelashes. 

Without further conversation, Steve left the shelf they were standing at, paid for the food, and put both himself and his little one in the car (not that he was by any means small, but compared to Steve he could almost be considered short). Well inside, he lifted Bucky up and placed him in his lap.

“Shh, it’s okay now” he whispered quietly and hugged the upset omega to his chest. Bucky buried his face further against it, and absentmindedly licked Steve’s throat to calm himself. He was so lucky he had Steve. He knew exactly what to do in these situations. And he was never anything less than loving, however he handled his mate. 

After a while Steve eventually understood that Bucky didn’t feel like talking about it, so he gently put him back in his seat and drove them home. Once there he made the man his favorite black tea, and poured him a bath (with lots of bubbles, even though Bucky would never admit he loved them). He placed the omega in it, and petted him until he released the last little bit of tense, and simply relaxed into his touch. 

And eventually, he talked.

“St- Steve. I know you’ve done so much for me. Letting me wear this collar…scent-marking me” he said, eyes shining and a shy smile forming at the last part. He still had a hard time remembering to call Steve by his name and not ‘sir’. This month’s progress had consisted of calling the other avengers in the tower by their first names instead of ‘Mr Banner’ and ‘Miss Romanov’. Tony loved being called Mr Stark, but was still a little cranky about the fact that only Steve had earned the title ‘sir’. But as long he did nothing but fuck little betas that got off on acting like omegas, he wouldn’t earn it in a while. And he was way too scared to get himself a real omega – he was NOT ready to have pups. 

“But sometimes you…don’t. You still keep me clean when we go out”. Steve opened his mouth, ready to defend himself by explaining once again that he didn’t want Bucky to have to walk around in damp clothes, and that he knew his mate still felt a little confused over being an omega after half a life-time having been an alpha. But Bucky stopped him. “I know what you’re gonna say. And I’m thankful you try so hard to understand”. He bit his lip. “But I don’t really…know how to react when there’s an alpha around”.

And that’s when it came flooding out. Steve thought he’d heard it all when the soldier told him about how he was passed around by Hydra-agents, and scent-marked by all of them every day as not to forget who he had to defend. But there was still a little more to be told. Now, Bucky told him about his omega-training. Seeing as his entire being was a biological experiment, they didn’t want to start off by letting him go kill some people on his own. He might have bolted. He might have turned against them. No – they needed to make sure he understood his place. So they had made some trips in the local town with him. The Hydra out-post had been located fairly close to an average Russian town, so walking down to it was no problem. This had been during the summer, and while not hot per se, no jackets were needed. Before, they had prepared him. And while hearing this Steve was very unsure over whether he wanted to puke or give into his alpha-urges and rip someone’s throat out. 

First off they had him undress. The two alphas who were supposed to take him out both pissed on him, completely soaking him in their urine. Afterwards, one of them had Bucky suck him off. He made him lick around the non-swollen knot and then take the whole thing into his mouth before roughly fucking his throat. Pulling out before the knot could get stuck behind the omegas teeth, he came all over Bucky’s hair. Next he kneaded it into the brown tresses so it was sure to stay there. The other one had, at the same time, pushed himself into the assassin’s wet hole (an unwanted response triggered by the smell of his new masters’ urine) and took him hard before coming deep inside of him. There was no chance they were leaving this building without making sure any stray alpha who would smell his crotch would immediately know he was claimed. When all that was done they pulled a harness on him. The black straps when between his legs and trapped his cock, and then in a pattern across his back and chest. This was connected to a leash that, after he was allowed to fully dress, stuck out beneath his shirt right at his waist, and another leash was connected to his thick collar. This way they both could hold onto the omega and walk him, like he was a dog, into town for a test-run. 

The town was a conservative one, being Russia in the 50’s, so no one raised an eye over an omega being literally dragged forward in both harness and collar. Some alphas did indeed smell him, but they quickly scurried away when one of the Hydra-agents growled. And this was the way Bucky learned to be walked. For that first month in training, he had been taught that he wasn’t allowed to use a toilet. When the agents had time, they would put on his leash, force him down on all force and take him outside to relieve himself. When they DIDN’T have time, they humiliatingly enough put him in a bathtub so he could urinate, not caring that it made him have to sit on his knees in his own piss. 

Somewhere around this part of the story, Steve had to stop him. After making it very clear that he was NOT taking away Bucky’s right to use the toilet. He may be an omega, but he was human too. Bucky shook his head vigorously and pulled Steve in for a heated kiss. No, he was not asking to pee in the bathtub (but insisted he still loved it when Steve did that with him in it). He was simply trying to explain that because he was used to such a thoroughly treatment when he was allowed outside, he became slightly…distressed when Steve didn’t even let him be properly scent-marked before going out, let alone use a leash.

And Steve eventually got it. A part of him still wanted to rip someone’s throat out, but he got it. This was something they had to work on – meet in the middle so to speak. The captain still insisted that every change should come slowly. They had all the time in the world, and he would not let them rush something that might lead to Bucky being spiraled into horrid memories. 

So now he asked Bucky to pose a small suggestion. Bucky, after lighting up and blow some bubbles onto his mate, asked if he could be allowed to wear piss- or cumstained clothes outside of the tower. The alpha listened, and settled that the solider was to be allowed stained pants, but having to wear a clean shirt. Bucky nodded and agreed to this. 

-

The next morning Steve woke up by his omega slowly rutting against his leg. Careful, as not to wake him up, he turned slightly so he could watch his sleeping mate. Hair disheveled, naked skin sweaty and a quiet whimper escaping his throat as he moved in his sleep, Bucky made the prettiest sight the captain had ever seen. His own body responded immediately. This wasn’t the first time – Bucky was a real little slut in his dreams, constantly waking his master up by moving around, hard and leaking. 

“Come on little pet” Steve mumbled lovingly, lifting the boy up so he was on top of him, strong arms supporting his limp weight. He didn’t even wake up; just wriggled around and found Steve’s stomach to rock his small omega-dick against. Oh how embarrassed Bucky had been when he’d started to come to his senses after months of being a cowering mess amongst his friends, the first time after they’d found him. The only physical thing they’d changed about him. Steve understood that if you pump an alpha-body full of omega-hormones, his knot was bound to disappear and his cock probably shrinking. But sometimes he wondered if there was even the slightest possibility that those Hydra-scum had done it one purpose just to humiliate the assassin. 

Bucky might not like his barely-handful of cock, but Steve sure loved it. Now he made an involuntary noise deep in the back of his throat when he felt it smear pre-cum all over his stomach. Not being able to help himself, he sneaked a hand in-between their bodies, and angled his hard cock up, and pushed it deep into his wet, willing mate. 

Bucky woke up with a high-pitched whine.   
“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m gonna give it to you, everything’s okay baby boy” he whispered, rocking into him slowly to allow him to adjust. With sleep-hazed eyes Bucky blinked a few times before meeting his alpha’s loving, wantonly look. Immediately he surged forward, capturing their tongues in a heated kiss. Steve hummed approvingly.

But it wasn’t enough. Steve felt his need to dominate rise like a tidal wave inside him. With a growl, he turned both of them around before making Bucky lie on his stomach before him, moaning and leaking everywhere from his slightly gaping hole. He pulled him up on his knees and resumed fucking him with a strength that left the omega panting and begging for “more, more, harder, please!” Oh lord did he love to say please. All it took was the tip of a cock inside his waiting ass, and he was reduced to a needy, pliant slut. And Steve was more than happy to comply. He held Bucky by his hips and pounded him until there was no sound left in him but little whimpers. Finally, after what felt like the eternity of heaven, he came and his knot locked. Then there was nothing more to do for Bucky but for let his ass be filled and filled by an impressive amount of semen (there was bound to be SOME perks to be given a super-serum). 

They stayed like that, panting and with Steve whispering endearments into Bucky’s ear, until the knot went down and Steve could (although he really didn’t want to) slip out. Quickly he pushed two fingers inside, trying to prevent some of the semen to run out. But knowing it was stupid wish-thinking, he settled for it to cover the inside of his omega’s thighs, and started to lie down beside him. But Bucky stayed on his knees. And that’s when Steve heard it.

“Please…” Barely noticeably, but still undoubtedly there. “Please alpha”. He whispered.

Steve understood. He just knew what Bucky needed.

Working his tired body up on his knees again, he placed himself behind his mate. He got a hold of his cock again and angled it up next to Bucky’s wet hole. Relaxing himself, he took a nice, long piss straight into his waiting, gaping ass. It filled to the brim and started running down all over his thick thighs, down over the sheets, but none of them cared. Bucky had gone deep into sub-space after feeling his master’s warm urine entering him, so all he was doing was struggling to stay upright. To Steve’s surprise – he loved it almost as much as Bucky did. 

When he was done, and Bucky had eventually surfaced, the omega directly reminded him of his promise. Being nothing but an honest man, Steve agreed. He helped him dress (read; prompted that he should be the one dressing his pet because pets were too small to dress themselves) and watched with delight how his pants soaked through with semen and piss the moment they were pulled up.

The way everyone’s heads turned when Bucky was led inside the kitchen with his leash on made the omega practically purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Should I write more? xx


	3. Drink up, baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) Just wanted to thank you for giving me such great response on this little series! Please let me know if I should go on! If you're up for it, I'm definitely going for some more chapters

A punch landed on Steve’s shoulder and he quickly balanced himself by shifting his weight onto the foot behind him. Before another could make impact on his collarbone, he twisted himself and blocked the punch with his left forearm. Then he spun around and made his entire body cooperate in getting his leg up in the perfect angle to kick at his opponent stomach.

Bucky barely even staggered backwards at the force hitting him. His eyes were nothing more but black pits of steel, and he collected himself faster than anyone purely human could. The next moment he had captured the captain in a headlock. Being almost equally strong, the result of them both colliding and twisting in different directions was that they fell and landed hard on the mat.

That’s when they released each other. Bucky shock the hair out of his eyes and rose, then offered his hand to Steve. Practice was over. Steve ruffled his omega’s sweaty hair and made a sound in the back of his throat that only his bonded mate could interpret as approval. Bucky was doing good, real good. He hadn’t forgotten the training he’d been given by Hydra, and would soon be allowed to go with Steve and Natasha on smaller missions. Given the strong bond he’d developed with his alpha, the Avengers were getting more and more sure he wouldn’t switch sides given an opportunity in battle. Hydra held no power over him anymore.

Hitting the shower together, Steve helped washing Bucky, and gave his sore muscles a rub so they could relax a bit. Bucky hummed and leaned into the touch. That small movement was something they’d had to train into him all over again. The first months he’d shied away from any kind of touch, avoiding contact at all cost. Once Steve had made clear that he did not have to move away, he’d had to painfully watch how Bucky had stayed completely still every time someone made a move to touch him, even if it was just a graze of his shoulder when passing him in the kitchen. But it was obvious he only stayed still because he thought it was an order to do so. With his head bowed low he cowered before what the others called affection, anxiety coming off him in waves as he believed every touch would hurt, that they would hit him rather than pet him. Sighing over what Steve thought of as a set-back, he tried once again to explain to his omega the meaning of being safe. After a few more weeks, Bucky hesitatingly started to try and believe him. 

And now they’d gotten so far. Remembering this, and telling himself once more never to take Bucky for granted, he smiled and kissed his mate’s wet hair. Yes, this happiness was something to be truly cherished. 

“M’hungry” Bucky murmured into the lover’s embrace, deep tired voice mixing the words together in the most adorably way.   
“Yeah? C’mon then, let’s get you something to eat” the alpha replied, love shining through the words and nestling right into Bucky’s heart. How lucky he was for having someone giving him food because he wanted to take care of him, and not as a repetitive assignment that simply had to be carried out, like refilling a dog’s bowl on the floor. Which was more painfully true than it sounded, because Bucky actually HAD been fed from a bowl on the floor.

But Steve fed him all by himself, and at a real table too. The omega still had troubles with the whole plate-thing, and could not for his life understand what to do to make the rise of panic go away every time he saw Steve choosing not to bring him his usual bowl, but training him into accepting a plate. It had worked a few times, but more often than not he ended up crying and having troubles to breath. And Steve would always be there to pet him and calm him down with soothing words.

Drying them both off, the captain helped his omega dress (that was something Steve had thought of all by himself, simply preferring to be the one dressing his pet). They took the elevator down to the kitchen, and soon the delicious smell of rice and beans filled the air. Steve really had been stepping up his game when it came to cooking, but he’d be the first to admit it was all thanks to Bucky.

“Food’s done. Sit” he ordered, and immediately the other one plopped down on a chair, eager to be fed. The bowls (this was actual bowl-food) were carried over and placed down. Next he was given spoonfuls of warm rice and veggies, humming at the taste. “There we go” Steve murmured without even noticing himself. Luckily they had this kitchen all for themselves, because Bucky always got a little embarrassed over being the only one in the tower who couldn’t eat for himself. 

The last of it was scraped up, Steve having eaten himself in between Bucky’s bites, and the omega licked his lips satisfied. But his alpha gave him a look that almost could be considered stern.  
“Don’t think you’re done little boy” he said, keeping his eyes on him while he stood. Realizing he’d almost forgot about this part an involuntarily yelp escaped him. He wasn’t supposed to forget things. Especially things he really liked…

The sound of the fridge opening interrupted Bucky’s quiet scolding. When Steve’s hand came out from within it, he was holding a pink baby bottle. Bucky’s pink baby bottle. 

Inside it was the white-yellow liquid that made the omega’s mouth water and his eyes fixate. This morning, Steve had made Bucky suck him for almost half an hour, rocking himself into his eager pet, and doing nothing but stroke his cheek while Bucky had the whole thing down his throat and struggled not to choke on it. And just when he was about to come, he gently pulled out of him and came right into the baby bottle. Given that he’d formed a knot due to the intensity of the orgasm, he filled almost half of it before he was done. Then he let Bucky sit in front of him on his knees and lap at the swollen knot until it went down, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him while he did it. The rest of it was a small amount of piss, having been added after Bucky’s strident request. 

And now it was all for him. Feeling his cheeks burn at the humiliation of knowing what he was about to drink, he still couldn’t help the fact that his hole suddenly started getting wet, messing up the inside of his underwear. For there was still a tiny little detail that made him embarrassed enough to meet his alpha’s eyes when he walked towards him, bottle in hand.

It was his own piss.

When he’d asked for what he wanted, Steve was both happy that he was learning to speak up, but knowing they both got off on him acting out the dominant privilege he actually did have, he told Bucky fine. He could have it if he wanted it so bad. But on one condition (to prevent his omega getting cocky) – it had to be his own. 

Bucky had gotten so hard because of that part that he had to struggle getting himself soft enough to pee once he was placed on hands and knees with Steve holding his cock against the rim of the bottle, a little like he was getting milked. It did NOT help that Steve was the image of calm, simply looking him in the eye with the hint of a smile behind his façade, and tell him “Go on”. When that hadn’t made it work, he got more persisting. “Go on. If you want to drink it, you gotta go. Isn’t that right little boy? You want it? Go on then. Or do I have to ask you twice?” Eventually, after a lot of whining on Bucky’s side, he’d finally managed to pee a small amount into the baby bottle. Steve rewarded him by fucking him on their desk. 

“Come here sweetie” Steve said softly, like speaking to a baby, while he sat down comfortably on the chair and motioned for the omega to come sit in his lap. Complying, he settled himself on those powerful thighs, wriggling when he felt the hardness of the alpha cock beneath him.   
“Here you go”. Still the same soft voice, bottle raised and waiting. Quickly, like it might be taken away from him, Bucky surged forward and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes at the full bliss of tasting what was in it. He sucked harder, getting mouthful after mouthful of semen and piss, swallowing it all down like the good little omega he was. Soft praise and little kisses was given to him while he sucked, and once in a while Steve would pull on the back of his collar which made him struggle to swallow. Bucky loved it, every second of it. 

And Steve? Let’s just say he planned on doing this every morning from now on. And definitely while the other alphas of the tower was watching.


	4. Needs and their release

The machines behind the cashier chirped and made out the background noise for the conversations and laughter behind them. In front of the line was a young girl with a black un-even haircut, skinny hands covered in cozy, knitted hand-warmers. She ordered a blue-berry muffins and chai-tea. The unmistakable smell of the warm beverage reached Bucky’s nostrils and he swallowed hard. Eyes flickering to each side he had the entire room searched off, picking up on every shift in the air, every scent anyone gave off to tell if there was chance of someone getting aggressive. He chided himself for so obviously giving off the smell of being distressed. But he couldn’t help it.

Just as the line moved forward again, he could feel Steve grazing the back of his hand. The alpha stayed as close as possible, covering his back and giving him one less angle to worry about. Bucky was grateful for that. It was nerve-wrecking how he could manage taking down to armed robbers without barely breaking a sweat (he had finally been allowed to go with Steve and Natasha last week, helping the police with a theft of valuable, sensitive documents), but ordering a damn coffee had him want to bolt straight through the window if that would help him get a way quicker. 

Steve knew this. The entire car-ride to the small, homely café had been spent repeating his order. These little things were the hardest. But Bucky wanted to try them, he really did. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life shut up in the tower, and he hoped that one day he could actually go out by himself and do this.

But it wasn’t just the whole “getting used to normal life” he had that troubled him. Before Hydra, he had been an alpha. Not challenged by anyone, expect if he went to a seedy bar around midnight and there was a fight over whatever omega had dared enter. Now he was the omega in that equation. And not having the opportunity to be out in the normal world, here in the U.S, in this year, everything around him was new. The only time he had tried to order himself a cup of coffee had been that time in the 90’s when he’d escaped Hydra in Slovakia, and tried to make it by himself for three days. He hadn’t gotten that coffee. Despite being fluent in the language, he had no idea what words were proper to use, and the smell of two alphas by a window had him turning on his heels and all but run outside. 

But now it was time. He was going to do this. He was, he was, he was. Repeating that in his head calmed him a tiny bit, combined with the feeling of Steve absentmindedly touching his collar, making sure it stayed in tight. But not too tight, he knew the omega got troubles with breathing in situations like this. The line moved. It was their time. Bucky took a deep breath.

“I…I’d like a cup of…” He swallowed hard. “A cup of coffee please. And a scone”.

There. He had made it. The tight clench around his heart eased up a bit, and he resisted the urge to smile stupidly up to his alpha. Steve did no such thing. He let his joy shine through with all he had, golden smile just as boyish as it had been back in Brooklyn when they were kids. Bucky’s distress almost melted away.

“And I’ll have the same, thank you” he told the girl working there, flashing her a smile as well. She was a beta, but still wasn’t totally unfazed by the handsome, tall alpha before her. Hadn’t he had his collared omega with him, she might have written her number on the receipt. Now she just returned the smile and took care of their order.

“You did so well. I’m so proud” the captain whispered in Bucky’s ear, letting his breath ghost the shell of his ear, could feel the way he relaxed. And he really had done well. This was a victory.

-

“I want a blueberry muffin next time”

Steve hummed while running his fingers through the soldier’s hair. He was slouched back on the couch watching some sit-come on TV while Bucky leaned against it on the floor.   
“So why didn’t you ask for one?”  
Bucky looked at him like he was stupid.  
“Because we hadn’t rehearsed it” he said matter-of-factly. Oh. Of course. Steve should have gotten that.  
“Then we’ll get it next time sweetheart” he told him happily and kissed his head. In the meantime, he settled with letting Bucky have his baby bottle. It was currently resting in his lap, half empty already. 

Suddenly the omega shifted. He looked a bit uncomfortably, and turned his head so he could look at Steve.  
“I have to go to the bathroom. Can I?” he asked, shifting again. Steve made a mental note: he had used the words “I have to”, which was good, but he still asked for permission. Not so good. 

But, Steve thought, this time it might be used for something. He barely contained a smile.  
“No” he said simply.

Bucky wasn’t prepared for that answer. His alpha always let him go to the bathroom. Had he been bad?  
“Why alpha?” he asked, voice made smaller. Immediately Steve reached down and picked him up, placing him gently in his lap. He nuzzled the omegas nose and lightly kissed it. “Because I want to fuck you” he mused, loving the surprise the passed through Bucky’s features. And the heat against his pant leg when he felt a gush of slick suddenly pooling in the soldiers underwear. It was a reaction he couldn’t help, but they both loved. His body responded directly to Steve’s voice.

“Say ‘yes sir’ “ he reprimanded softly, wanting his omega to stick to the rules they had, both since the alpha in him demanded it, and since he knew routines made Bucky’s life easier to handle.  
“Y-yes sir” he said quickly, almost stumbling over his words.   
“Good boy”. With that, he lifted him up into the air, making him wrap his legs around Steve’s waist, before carrying him straight into the bedroom. 

Once there, he made quick work of all but ripping Bucky’s clothes off (the little he was wearing), and turned him around. Next he went down on his knees. He made the soldier spread his legs a bit, before burying his head between his cheeks. God, the smell was intoxicating. The little, pink hole was already leaking, wetness all over the inside of his thighs. He knew this was a benefit from Hydra’s hormone-treatment. Some things in his changed biology had quirks to them – for example, he couldn’t help but get more wet than usual at the smallest of things. All omegas produced slick when they were aroused, but with Bucky it was almost ridiculous. And not just that, his hole seemed to open up when his brain knew he should be preparing for a cock, making it unnecessary to stretch him (not that Steve didn’t do it anyway, he always took good time with the foreplay, making real sure Bucky was emotionally prepared and wanted it). Now, he lapped at the opening, getting his tongue all over it and relishing the sweet moans he dragged out of Bucky. Just for those he kept it up for a good ten minutes.

Or maybe not just for that. He also knew that for every minute that past, the more urgent would Bucky’s need for the toilet be. 

“S-Steve…please…” he whimpered and none of them knew if it was because he wanted to get fucked or if he really needed to pee. Steve decided it didn’t matter, and gently pushed him down on the bed, raising him up on all four. His cock was out in seconds. But just to be a tease about it, he slowly dragged it all over his hole to get it wet and to get the omega moaning again. 

After enough slow torture, he finally pushed it inside. Far. By the time he bottomed out, Bucky was shaking and biting a pillow to stop himself from screaming (their bedroom wall was next to Clint, and he did NOT appreciate their loud morning-sex, or any type of sex really). He then resumed fucking him, secretly knowing the omega’s heat was due any day now and hoping to trigger it. What he did trigger, was Bucky’s bladder. Every time he drove in, his pet whimpered. Pretty soon he started begging too.

“Please…please…alpha I need to, please I really really need to…” he managed to get out between whining and biting down.   
“Yeah? You need to piss little boy?” Steve’s thrusts were unrelenting, hitting his prostate every time and almost dragging another scream from him.  
“Yes, please, pleeease alpha” he whined, actually reaching a hand beneath him to push it over his bladder to keep himself from spilling on the sheets. Steve did not approve. He quickly removed Bucky’s hand and told him to keep himself up by both his arms. The pathetic whimper it earned him was almost enough to make him relent. 

“Then why don’t you?” he mused, loving the sounds his omega made.   
“Because you haven’t given me permission”. Another whimper. He really did sound pathetic.  
“I’m giving you permission now”. Bucky tried turning his head, shocked and needy expression.  
“B-but..” he started but wasn’t allowed to finish.  
“No. That’s an order baby boy” he said, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust that brought a high-pitched moan and a few drops of piss that accidently slipped out. Steve smiled.  
“See, you can do it. Come on now. Piss yourself, like a good little omega. Or do you want a diaper instead?” This brought the final reaction. Bucky couldn’t help himself anymore. He really, really tried, but he just couldn’t hold it. Urine ran out of him and down onto the sheets, pissing all over them and himself. He whimpered through the whole thing. Steve, in turned, gave him nothing but loving praise. 

When it was over Bucky was too exhausted to stay upright. He actually fell right into his own piss. The hard cock in his ass slipped out, and he moaned into the pillow, half because he was so relieved having been allowed to finally go, and half because he wanted the cock back in him. Steve made sure to give him that. And when his ass got nice and full with cum after a while, he couldn’t help it but add to the mess by spilling his own cum on himself. 

The perfect way to end a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bring me more ideas on what to write about :) I've already done some of the things you want, so if there's anything you'd like to read just tell me


	5. Heat

Up, to the left, push back and click. The gun in Steve’s hand opened up and fell apart. Starting to reassemble it again he sighed. The captain preferred to use his fists and shield, but Tony insisted on him getting used to always carry a gun. So in result; Steve had been given a custom designed gun that he was now learning about how all the little quirks worked. 

It also happened to be in red, blue and white.

Down, turn, up, click. He caught on quickly, having spent most of his life in the army (or some kind of army). Not wanting to admit it, he did like this gun. The holster fit well with his suit and it was a relatively quiet gun, which considering his sensitive, serum-improved hearing, he was thankful of. 

Speaking of his hearing, at that exact moment he picked up some sudden footsteps. Frowning at the device in his hand, he didn’t care to look up and see who it was. The simplest thing was to just rely on his nose.

And while doing that, his head shot up quicker than a deer sensing danger. 

The scent trailing in from the open kitchen door was thick and sweet, with a hint of salty sweat. Almost as if someone had placed a blanket over his senses, and hazed them all with the confusing way his head suddenly filled with blood and spun his vision. No. It was too soon for this. He still had a couple of days, he hadn’t had time to properly prepare…

“S-Steve…” came the quietest of whimpers from the doorway. Leaning against it was a sick-looking Bucky, eyes drugged and shoulders caved in like he was ready to fall into a pile on the floor any second. A sharp snarl cut off Steve’s train of thoughts. Oh. That wasn’t good. God, why couldn’t help himself? The sound had Bucky curl up further, and a thick new wave of pheromones hit Steve like a brick wall. 

His heat had come early. And Steve wasn’t prepared.

“Steve…I need you”. The omega tried so hard getting those words out, despite the fact that the pit of his stomach would be burning right now, and Steve could smell his body producing slick this very moment. His own stomach turned. In his chest a firestorm broke out, and his vision zeroed in on the one important thing in his world right now – Bucky. Not being able to focus entirely, he quickly got up and took four long strides to reach him. Once he did he bent down and picked him up like he weighed nothing at all; trying to get a coherent word out to sooth him but only managing a growl. The way Bucky leaned into his chest and all but purred with content told him it didn’t matter. The animalistic side of them were too prominent to be ignored.

“It’s gonna be okay” Steve murmured once they reached the bedroom. Alpha or not; he still cared for Bucky with all his heart. Another growl. “I’ll make it better” he promised. But matters still pressed on. There was no water bottles prepared in their room, no cut up fruit, no wet towel to sooth Bucky’s heated skin, and oh lord did he just whine, he is practically dripping and….Steve had a real hard time collecting his thoughts. 

“I-I need…” Bucky couldn’t even form the whole sentence. Shutting him up with a deep kiss, the alpha all but ripped his soaked underwear off. Bucky’s metal hand felt cool upon his shoulder when the omega tried to drag him faster towards the bed, and they fell on top of it in a heaped mess. Quickly, knowing deep in the hazed mind of an omega in heat that this was the proper way to act, he scrambled across the sheets and splayed himself out on his back, raising his legs and spreading them far. This presented his wet hole on wide display, his small cock resting hard and red just over it. Steve just couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t, so he reached forward and stroked it, pulled it just on the border of painful, just a tiny bit. Judging by Bucky’s drawn out, shameless moan he liked it. He kept it up for a bit, just to get the omega writhe and whimper like the hot mess he was. Suddenly Bucky stilled. Then Steve watched in delight as he let out a whine and spilled a tiny, almost pathetic amount of cum onto his own stomach. His entire body shook with the intensity of his orgasm. Omegas didn’t have much sperm to spill (they didn’t need any, they could practically never impregnate anyway) but their orgasms, if provoked by their bonded partner, went through them like shock-waves. It made them more pliant and easier to fuck, which was why most alphas preferred to make them come before sex. Bucky never argued with that. And right now the evidence was clear; his legs fell apart, completely lax, and he simply laid back mumbling incoherent noises mixed with the word ‘please’. 

And who were Steve to keep a willing omega hanging?

Pushing two fingers in at once he reveled at how the soldier immediately pushed himself back against them. Slick gushed over them. It dripped down his ass and Steve wanted to lick it all up. But there was no time for that now. He pulled the fingers out and pushed them back in. No matter how much his omega begged, he would never fuck him without proper prep. So made sure his little dripping hole was ready before getting a third finger inside. Oh god it felt delicious when the muscle slowly accepted it. Bucky moaned and tried to spread further, hands gripping the sheets in desperation and toes curling. Between Steve’s legs his cock had swelled to full size, looking like almost three times Bucky’s size. Even if it was tiny, it was already hard again and twitching with want. Omegas worked a bit like teenagers, they came often and quickly. Not that Steve complained. He liked getting Bucky all worked up after an intense series of orgasms where he just ended up begging for mercy. 

But not right now. Now, he really needed to fuck him. And his hole finally felt ready to accept the alpha cock waiting for him.

Steve slowly put his head inside, eyes closing at the feeling of being engulfed by the warm heat. He couldn’t help but snap his hips forward and push it all inside. Bucky bit his lip and all but screamed. The pace he set up was relentless, there wasn’t even room to breathe, not room for anything else but the head-rushing feeling of getting to fuck the brains out of his omega. He groaned and bit at his neck, sinking his teeth into skin and flesh, knowing from the way Bucky shuddered and whimpered that this was just what he needed. 

Poor Bucky had to stand a full fifteen minutes of this before Steve’s knot finally started to swell. He fucked into him one last time before holding still, letting it grow and lock. His hips rested tight against his ass, and he leaned forward to hold his shaking omega while the orgasm rushed through him like molted fire. Bucky could feel the warmth of his semen spill into him and whined in pure happiness. 

“Good boy” Steve breathed out, hugging him close.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Steve came to his senses and realized that this was going to keep up for a while, and there still wasn’t anything to eat or drink. When the knot went down Steve couldn’t just leave Bucky. Quietly chiding himself for not preparing enough, he ran the names of the people in the tower through his head, trying to figure out who to call. Not an alpha, obviously, he’d rip their throats out if they passed the door. And preferably not an omega, since they might get triggered, so that ruled out Natasha. (Unlikely as it was, she wasn’t an alpha. The place in Russia she came from only trained omegas, knowing they’d make the fiercest assassins if properly groomed). Basically, that left him with the option of a beta. He kissed Bucky on the head before leaning over for his phone and calling Clint.

He answered on the second tone. “Captain” he answered, short and precise.  
“It got here early. I need help. Could you get stuff together?” he asked, and Clint understood. They hung up.

Five minutes later the knot slowly started to shrink. A small whimper came from the distressed omega, he wasn’t ready to be empty, not now, he needed more.   
“Shh, I know baby” Steve soothed, petting his damp hair and as softly as he could slipped out. That close to freaked his mate out, he let out a panicked sound and tried to push back down on the limp cock. “Shh, I know, I know honey” Steve repeated, holding him close and rocked him back and forth. It wouldn’t take long for his dick to wake again, but until then…Steve sighed and reached over to the nightstand. Bucky didn’t like this part, but he was not in a position to choose. He pulled out a black, thick butt-plug from the drawer. As soon as Bucky saw it, he let out another distressed noise. 

“Come on honey, I don’t wanna do it either but you know I got to” he whispered, and lifted one of the omega’s leg up. Bucky tried to close them, and earned himself a reprimanding growl. Firmly, Steve lifted up his leg again and exposed his red-rimmed, wet hole. Without further due he pushed the toy in. It locked and Bucky whined. But it did calm him. Plus it kept the cum from running out (Bucky was on birth control, but they both preferred to keep it in).

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Come in!” Steve called out, and a reserved Clint came in. He tried hard to be polite and not stare (an alpha feeling challenge was not an alpha he wanted to fight), and placed down a tray with fruit, crackers and a big bottle of water. He also dropped a bag down where he’d put more water and some food. Bucky tried to hide his stuffed hole and blushed bright red. Clint felt a little twist in his stomach at the presented omega. He might be a beta, but could still feel drawn to an omega in heat. But Steve picked it up and gave a warningly growl. Quickly, he left, after getting a thanks from Steve. 

Time for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on another chapter too, that I think should contain more of the kink this whole thing is built on. Still open to suggestions :)


	6. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky keeps his training up.

Steve stared at the collar. It was a nice brown one, leather worn soft and a thick metal ring to connect the leash to. The item was loved and rarely taken off, except for sleeping and bath-time. But something was missing. Steve closed his hand around it and turned.  
“Bucky! Get dressed, we’re getting you a dog tag”  
-  
The bell above the door sounded when they walked in. Bucky was happily wearing Steve’s favorite blue sweatshirt with loose jeans and padded underwear beneath (for safety precautions – Bucky’s heat had just ended and he leaked a lot, so the padding neutralized the smell). Around his neck was the collar. The leash was held by Steve, keeping him close. Well inside, Bucky couldn’t help but be amazed. He’d never been inside an omega-shop before. There wasn’t any in the 30’s.

Shelf after shelf was filled with toys, leashes, gear. To his left there was at least ten different kind of dildos, all in different shapes and colors. He saw butt-plugs with tails at the end of them (omegas were closer in kin to dogs than alphas, and some liked to keep that bond; other’s just had alphas that liked to remind them), and a purple, complicated harness that reminded him of the one used on him by Hydra. Preferring not to stare too long on that one, he turned to Steve instead, getting back that little rush of excitement when he saw his master’s smile. Getting a dog tag made him happy.

Unclipping the leash, Steve ruffled his hair. 

“How about when I go fix your tag, you get to choose something in here you want, okay?” he said, smiling at his boy. Swallowing, Bucky nodded. He’d never picked something like this for himself. He’d never thought he’d get to. And this was all part of him accepting his situation - they both knew he was trying out his role as an omega. It was still confusing at some points, the way his first instinct while hearing the footsteps of his alpha was to roll over, and how his mouth watered when he could hear Steve urinating. Or simply the way his cock looked. Honestly he thought he would miss fucking people; now it was too small to be used and it was embarrassing how fast omegas came. But he just didn’t have that drive anymore. His body reacted to the idea of sex by producing slick, not getting hard. And it didn’t bother him. Having his alpha there to take care of this new need made him…happy. You’d think he was used to these urges by now, but the time he’d spent with Hydra had been an awful mess of everything. Not until now he had the time to feel and think. 

And not to mention: this was as good time as any to keep training him with the words “I want”. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that this was something they were going to have to do every day, for a long time. Over 50 years in service of a terror organization didn’t make marks that were easy to wash off. They were bound to stay for a while.

Luckily, they had the time. And Bucky now had an entire store to himself, for picking out exactly what he wanted.

He started with the dildos. Some of them they already had, like the simple butt-plugs and a vibrator they kept just for fun. But what made his eyes widen now was the wide, skin-colored horse dildo on proud display right in front of him. They were usually for nymphomaniacs – omegas with a biological default that made their heats very easily triggered and hard to end. Then there was the tunnels, designed to keep the omegas hole open for use. He lingered on that one, imagined Steve inserting it and connecting his leash to the bedside post, ready to be fuck whenever the alpha felt like it. Feeling a rush of slick (as was usual post-heat due to loose muscles and confused pheromones) he was happy he was wearing the padded underwear. Swallowing, he continued. Next was a couple of different sized cock cages. At first Bucky thought they looked a bit too small, but then he realized that his own cock would probably fit perfectly even in the smallest. Blushing, he turned to another shelf. 

And now he saw something he really liked. It was a gag in the form of a rubber dog bone that had a leather strap at each end to be connected behind the head. He shifted uncomfortably as he could feel himself getting wetter and hoped to god the other three alphas in the store couldn’t smell it. He wanted to wear it. Wanted to be seen wearing it. The submissive part of his brain told him this would allow him to relax – no thinking was needed when the option of talking was out.

Stretching his hand out to take it, he halted and considered. If this little task was his daily training, then he supposed he should try and push the boundaries a bit more. A little surprised he realized he actually felt pretty okay with selecting this one item for himself (well; as okay as he could feel holding a sex toy). So…wouldn’t Steve be proud if he managed to go even further outside his comfort zone? 

Deciding this, he took the gag and turned back. After a moment of consideration, he took one of the tunnels too. 

“These” he said, and stretched them out for Steve to see once he’d walked over to the cashier were the captain was waiting for the manager to fix the dog tag. With amusement Steve looked down on the toys, then raised his eyebrow and looked at Bucky.   
“I want these”, he corrected himself, trying to get his tongue to bend comfortably around the words. Steve beamed.   
“Then my little boy is getting them”. Just as he finished saying that the manager, a short beta, came over to them.   
“This look good?” she asked, showing the tag. It was a simple metal square with rounded edges, and on the front it said ‘Bucky’. When she turned it over he saw the ‘Property of Steve Rogers was in scripted on the back of it. To show his happiness, he rubbed his head like a cat against his alpha’s arm, and got a chuckle and a kiss in response. 

His collar looked all the better with the new edition. 

-  
Bucky needed to pee. Bad. He remembered the way this had gone down the last time he’d asked for permission instead of just going (he knew being made to be piss himself was a punishment for asking in the first place) and he was afraid something like that would happen again. It mortified him.

But damn it he really did have to pee, and they were in a moving car. However much he wanted to, he and Steve had not developed telepathic thinking just yet. His bladder felt full to bursting point, legs crossed and hand discretely pressed to his pelvis.

A few more minutes and he caved.

“Steve?” His voice was small, just above getting heard.  
“Mhm?” the alpha responded, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“I…I need to go sir” he said and tried his very best to sound submissive and hope for the best.

Steve looked over at him. Then he looked back. There was just the hint of a small inlayed deep within the stone mask he wore.   
“Go ahead” he stated, simply. Bucky was confused. He didn’t mean go, like actually…go? They were in the car, and no matter how much tinkering Tony had done on it he didn’t think it had come with a drain.

Steve threw him another glance.  
“I did put you in padded underwear for a reason. I know it’s hard to hold it in sometimes” he said, like talking to a little child. And Bucky did feel like a child. Because he couldn’t hold it in. Nope, there was no way that was gonna work.

“But I…Steve…” he rambled, not knowing what to say. God this was even worse than in their   
bed. He was actually going to have to soil himself in their friend’s car.   
“Either you go now, or you wait until we get home” Steve stated.

And with the pressure of his full bladder, waiting wasn’t really an option anymore.

Bucky suddenly felt very warm and very wet. And after that - sweet release. The padded underwear made sure nothing spilled out, the layers inside the fabric being thick and good, but everything between Bucky’s ass and the tip of his dick was soaked in piss.

Steve was proud.  
-  
Having to ride the entire way home like that had been a strange mix of unbearable and relaxing. His mind floated a little with the feeling of getting to release himself and make his alpha proud at the same time, but all he wanted to do was to change his underwear. Steve helped him with that once they got back. Showering his omega was one of his favorite things to do, so he did it with joy this time too. Afterwards he wrapped his naked mate in some soft blankets, and carried him over to the worn armchair by the window. The city was breathtaking when seen from thirty-seven stories up, lights twinkling like little street-stars, and noises drowned out by the wind outside.

Once comfortably seated, Steve explained what he had learned about modern omegas during his longer time in the new society.

Now, with a better economic structure and no war to worry about, society in America had slowly adapted to the real needs of the different sexes. When before, omegas had been cut off from certain jobs and often left without income if not mated with an alpha, they had now started to customize work to what omegas could handle. All this came from one thing – accepting the way their biology worked. It came with benefits, and it also came with downsides.

One downside that a lot of omegas had problems with was incontinence. The uterus took up a lot of space since it was designed to hold up to four pups at a time (and the usual thing was to have multiple pups; it often took a lot of tries to impregnate an omega which meant nature corrected it in other areas). So that resulted in other things being small, like their bladder. The padded underwear wasn’t just to neutralize scents. It was actually for situations just like the one they’d had. 

After hearing this a lot of things made sense to Bucky. He’d had this problems with Hydra too, which could really complicate missions. Since he was turned an omega way before society recognized incontinence as something incontrollable, and not just an omega default, the agents in charge of him had been having zero patient with it. Not only was he used to padded underwear (although they were a lot more comfortable nowadays), he was usually kept in a room with a drain, since they didn’t have the time to take him outside all the time and omegas were definitely not allowed to use a toilet. Even with Steve he’d had problems. Thankfully he rarely left the building other than short times for social training, so he almost always had immediate access to a bathroom. 

And now that he knew it was normal…he didn’t feel as ashamed about it as before. Sex ed just wasn’t available in the 30’s, so he was behind on a lot of things. Steve was aware of this, but hadn’t thought it as important as it might be. All his focus lately had been in getting Bucky accustomated to daily situations – and they were finally doing some real progress. But he realized now they might be in for further training. Luckily, they had time, he thought as he leaned back and hugged his mate close to him. The sky was a canvas full of spilled orange paint, beautiful as the sun made its slow way down, and the tired omega leaned back against Steve’s chest. In a few more minutes, he was fast asleep.


	7. Omega park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky keeps his training up, and gets a treat

Chapter 7  
Today’s project; a long walk in town.

It may seem easy, but when going out before they had always taken the car and then went into the store or coffee shop for a short amount of time. But now they were going to expand.

Which called for some preparation. After getting a long, relaxing massage and his favorite thing for breakfast (toast with peanut butter and tomatoes; don’t ask) Bucky had been dressed gently by his alpha, who’d stopped to give him long, reassuring hugs whenever his heart started racing too hard about the thought of going outside. Every other time he’d been allowed out by Hydra for a longer amount of time than to relieve himself in the garden, someone had died. And he couldn’t help but be afraid of the idea that he would lose control. Steve understood that, and that’s why they had discussed this for the entire week, slowly getting him used to the fact that they were going for a walk. In town. With lots of people.

It scared him half to death, but when the piss-soaked collar was fastened around his neck, and the leash connected to it he felt a little bit better. Maybe this was going to be okay.

-

It was not okay. Not in the least. There was people literally everywhere, and so many alphas that Bucky just wanted to curl into a ball and hide. The smell of them made him move closer to Steve and press himself against him. No need for the leash really, other than to show others he was taken. He wasn’t going to take a single step too far away from his mate. 

“Shh baby. It’s okay” Steve whispered, trying to calm him. His eyes met Bucky’s and sensed the fear there. The social anxiety came off him in waves, like a thick mist surrounding him and choking him up. There was an urgent need to break this. Without thinking, Steve pulled him into a small ice cream bar.

“Come on honey. We’re gonna get you some ice cream. Remember how much you love vanilla ice cream?” he mumbled softly to the distressed omega. He kept talking, kept reminding him of how they’d gone to Coney Island whenever they could afford and get ice cream, what Bucky’s favorites were, how excited Steve used to be on the walk over there and how Bucky always laughed at him and ruffled his hair. About the time when a big seagull scared Steve so he dropped his cone, and that they’d shared the other one after that. Right up until it was their time to order Steve kept it up, slowly trying to crack the bubble of panic with rays of sunshine from the past. 

With two big cones in hand, he led Bucky to a table in the far left corner. 

And when Bucky got the cold ice cream in hand, he started to remember. The good feelings contained in those memories seemed to reach surface and spread warmth over his skin. He hesitantly licked at his treat, and was instantly thrown back into the 30’s when the taste hit his tongue.

There had been sun that day, but with a wind that made Steve’s hair fall into his eyes. A soft shirt first belonging to Bucky covered the other’s skinny body, and he could still remember thinking he was more beautiful than any of the drawings he had made. Once standing in line Steve had stood on his toes to try and get a look on the different flavors before their turn, and Bucky had playfully bumped his shoulder because of it. And the sad look on Steve’s face when the stupid seagull had all but attacked him had made him think that he looked so much like an omega sometimes, and because of that he just wanted to collect him in his arms and hug him as protection for every seagull in the world.

“Sweetheart? You feeling any better?”   
Steve’s worried voice brought him back to present time. He looked up. The nod he gave earned him the toothiest of smiles. There was no way he could resist smiling back at that. It was only when he felt the scent of Steve and his piss on the collar that he reminded himself of their genders. He found himself relaxing at the thought of being an omega. How he would have dealt with being so messed up without having the reassuring role of an omega with a mate, beat him. So he was glad that things were as they were.

“Thank you” he rasped out. Steve smiled again and stroke his cheek, putting as much love behind it as possible. This wasn’t going to count as a setback. They were still here. Still fighting this every day battle. 

Conversation was picked up again after that. It even went so far as they could laugh and joke between each other, and ice cream never tasted better. Steve got him a milkshake when he’d finished, a pink one with cream and cherries (just because he could). Bucky drank it all. 

When they were done Steve picked up his leash and walked with him out the door. The street was still buzzing with people, but they felt less scary now. His step was hesitant at first, but by the time they were inside a mall, his anxiety levels were definitely lower. 

Inside it they decided to sit down and have a coffee. Steve got him a big cup and they sat opposite each other, just having small talk (secretly still trying to keep a calm going).

At the table next to them sat an alpha with a number of colorful tattoos down his arm, Doc Martens and a coffee with cream and a straw in it. His body was muscular but his face very friendly. Beside him sat his collared omega with the leash tied around the leg of the chair. He was small and pretty with big eyelashes, which he now batted at Bucky. A bit confused, Bucky met his eyes, and a cute smile pulled at the other omegas lips. Before he knew it, he had crawled onto the floor to make it possible to smell Bucky’s crotch.

Shocked, he didn’t think enough to move away.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. He’s a bit frank sometimes” the alpha explained to Steve, turning to prepare to pull him off in case it was necessary.   
“He’s wearing neutralizers” he continued, referring to the kind of padded underwear Bucky sometimes wore. “Do you want me to take them off if your omega want to smell him?”

Steve smiled and politely shook his head.   
“No need for that. But thank you for your offer. I think Bucky here is a bit too tired to play” he told him, and the alpha nodded understandingly. He apologized again and tugged the little omega off him. He made a small noise and gave Bucky one last shy smile.

Once they had walked off, Bucky turned to his alpha, question clear on his face.

“I’m sorry baby. I should’ve explained this before we went out” he said.

Then he went on and told him about how things worked nowadays. You see, in the 30’s it was normal that alphas smelled omegas crotches and asses, even if a given alpha was present. It wasn’t considered rude, but it could be considered a challenge for the property of the omega. In this century, that was outdated. Since alphas had better control over their urges, they were expected to be more sophisticated. Which meant not to act like dogs.

Omegas however, were as stated before closer kin to dogs. And after the sexual liberation of omegas in the 80’s, they were allowed to be much more open with their needs and desires. That had opened path to so called ‘play mates’. They were always omegas and since they could never bond it wasn’t considered wrong that they engaged in sex when wanted. It was perfectly normal that two alphas would let their omegas play together (which almost exclusively consisted of oral sex, since they somehow were very drawn to their own juices, and would spend the entire play time licking each other and perhaps perform blow jobs). Through the recent years it had also become socially okay for a mated omega to choose another omega for themselves. And that’s why it was okay for that one to smell Bucky. He was showing he was interested. Here a clash formed - biologically he was drawn to him, and the neutralizing underwear made him a little frustrated; but because of in learned social conventions he had reacted much differently. Having his gender meant he was affected both by his body and what others decided about it.

In the end Bucky nodded to show he understood.

So now to the next problem. Unlike the other omega, he was not wearing the padded underwear himself. And he really needed to pee.

He hadn’t gone since before they left the tower, and between then and now not only had he gotten said milkshake and coffee, but a few glasses of water to “keep him hydrated” as his alpha said. And now the liquid was pressing on his small bladder. It was the kind of pressing that was hard to ignore, where you just closed your legs and prayed it would go away, the kind where it was almost close to hurting to keep it in. 

So this was a problem. A very urgent problem.

“Steve…” he whined, voice low and trying to be discreet. “Steve please…I need to pee” he said, not entirely sure what he was begging for, but pretty sure he wanted it now. But all he got was a smile in return, which unfortunately reminded him off what happened in the car.  
“I thought you might. Come here” he said, and tugged on the leash a little. Knowing that walking was going to be an agony, Bucky hesitated where he stood. Steve’s face grew a tiny bit more serious. Another tug.   
“Bucky. Come here” he ordered, like talking to an unruly puppy. Lowering his eyes and praying for release to come soon, he obeyed and went with his alpha. 

They took a small walk, every step he took he could feel himself getting closer and closer to wetting himself. Right when he was about to start begging again, Steve stopped. They were in a small park, tree’s tall and green as summer itself, bushes all around with sweet smelling flowers in them. If Bucky would have any sort of ability left to focus, he would’ve thought it was beautiful. But right now he couldn’t.

“You” Steve said, pulling him by his leash closer to one of the bushes. “Are going to go here” he finished, pointing to the ground. 

Bucky just stared at him.   
“You want me…to go here?” he asked, voice small.

It brought back memories. He didn’t want it to, but it did. The feeling of shame when he had to nudge a Hydra alpha’s arm and tell him he needed to urinate again. The cold in the winter when they didn’t bother to give him shoes, how it felt to squat in the snow. Assassin-training aside, he still knew how to feel pain even if he was very skilled in ignoring it. There was still a sliver of memory left about how the first months of hormone treatment had caused his knot to go away, and how it had hurt to piss during those months. Did Steve not want him to go inside anymore? Had he been a bad boy?

Steve saw the quick change of emotion in Bucky. Mentally chiding himself, he took a step forward and hugged him close as fast as he could.   
“No baby, it’s okay. I know what you’re thinking. This is not a punishment, I promise. You are still such a good, good boy for me, better than anyone else could ever be. I love you baby boy” he murmured calmingly into his ear, trying desperately to fight off a second panic attack this day.

It took several minutes for Bucky’s breathing to calm down and to fend off the last of the tears, but eventually he was okay. Steve would definitely give him a huge treat when they came home.

For now though, Bucky still had to pee. If he wasn’t allowed to in the next two minutes, he was going to soil himself.

“Let me explain sweetheart. This is a park for omegas and dogs. They have those now, small ones around town”. And when he said that, Bucky did notice there was a few leashed omegas along there with a border collie going around a tree. “Many alphas still prefer to walk their omegas outside in case they’re not wearing padded underwear or are at home. And I’m not saying that I feel the need to take you outside to urinate” he quickly added, looking into Bucky’s eyes for the smallest piece of doubt or worry, and finding none. “But I want you to be comfortable with the way things are now. That going outside isn’t meant to hurt your feelings - it’s simply because I know you can’t hold it, and you need to know that is perfectly okay and normal” he told him soothingly, petting his hair and hoping   
Bucky would understand.

After a moment’s consideration, he actually did. There was going to be a while until he felt absolutely comfortable about it, but trying it out was a good start.

“Yes sir” he said, nuzzling into his alpha’s hand. Steve smiled.  
“Then get on your hands and knees baby boy” he ordered. When his mate complied, he got down on his knees too and helped the other by opening his pants and freeing his cock. Once it was, he stroke his back and told him to go.

It took a little time to relax enough to pee, but when that time came he straight out moaned at how good it felt to relieve himself onto the ground before him. Standing on all fours made him spread his legs further as an instinct to the feeling. Steve beamed with pride.

-

There was bubbles everywhere. As was always the case when Steve got to bathe his little boy. It had become tradition to take a calming bath after every one of their little social projects, something Bucky had come to look forward too very much. He was currently making a small bubble tower with one of his hands while the bionic one was getting oiled in by the alpha beside the tub. It was sturdy and could handle getting wet, but needed a little care once in a while.

They stayed like that for a time, but got up eventually. Steve still wanted to give Bucky his treat.

“Get on the bed sweetheart” he ordered and watched as the naked omega climbed on top of it, looking happily dazed by the hot water and loving touch. With a smile Steve turned away and walked up to their drawer.

The second one contained their collection of toys and lube. There was the vibrator, two butt plugs, the dog bone gag, a cock cage (still unused but socially inquired to be in an alpha’s possession), and the tunnel Bucky picked out. Grabbing that one and a plug, he turned back towards the bed, also naked which exposed the fact that he was hard already.

“Turn over boy” he said, and Bucky did as told. “Present”.  
He got his knees up beneath him and lifted his ass with his face and arms still pressed to the mattress. That made a very pretty view. There was a pulsating movement in his cock as he strode forward and got onto the bed, standing on his knees behind his mate.

His hole really was a sight for gods. Very tight at first but with the potential to turn gaping like a slutty omega in heat fucked by several alphas. Right now a small drop of slick ran out of it, and Steve knew his little dick was hard beneath him. Satisfied that his ass was in a straight angle upwards, he slowly traced his finger over that drop. Before him, Bucky whined. With a knowing smile, he dragged his finger over the hole, watching the muscle flutter. Then he dipped a finger inside, relishing at how it gripped at the digit and eventually caved at the pressure. The finger went in and out slowly, drawing precious little noises out of the omega growing wetter by the second.

It wasn’t until Bucky straight out begged for more that he pushed another one in beside the first. An obscene sound came from his messy hole and Steve wanted to lick it all up. But for now he was going to need it, and settled on prodding with his fingers for Bucky’s prostate. When the tips of his fingers grazed the bundle of nerves, the omega let out a loud moan and pushed back like a wanton whore. Steve chuckled and pressed in another finger.

Setting a quick pace, he made sure the soldier was good and well gone into his world of pleasure before adding yet another finger. The sight of the muscle trying to close around four digits made his cock twitch. But it wasn’t until he had forced the fifth one in, making his hole accept his entire hand, that he deemed him ready.

That’s when he removed his hand and inserted the wide tunnel. Bucky moaned and bit a pillow.

It was shaped in a way that made it become stuck like a knot, which ensured it would not slip out until Steve wanted it to.   
“There you go little boy. Now you’re all gaping and open for me to use” he said, stroking his back and using his soft voice to show how much he appreciated his omega. Meanwhile Bucky had just registered what was going on and silently thanked Steve for finally using that toy on him. Or he would have if he could form coherent thoughts.

Steve loved the way his hole looked with the tunnel forcing it open. His pink insides where on wide display, and he simply looked so vulnerable with it in. Now came the fun part.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen” he told Bucky while getting a hand on himself and starting to jack off. “I’m gonna fill you up and then plug you. You will not be allowed to remove the plug, and if you tilt your ass even one time during this and waste what I put in you, then you’re spending the night sucking my cock. Even if I fall asleep. Understood?”   
Bucky nodded frantically. Yes, yes he understood, just get on with it please.

The room was now filled with the sound of Steve stroking himself with Bucky’s juices as lube. With the view of Bucky totally exposed to him laying like that on the bed, it didn’t take long to bring himself to orgasm. And when he came, he placed the tip of his cock right at the end of the tunnel which made everything squirt into his waiting hole while Bucky whimpered and repeated “please” over and over again. Although his knot didn’t inflate, there sure was a lot of semen.

Not that Steve was done here. No, he was nowhere near done. His white cum was visible inside Bucky’s widened hole, but there was still so much space left. So after coming down from his high, Steve directed his limp cock to the rim of the tunnel, and pissed into it. Bucky could feel the way his hot piss filled him up in the best way possible, and couldn’t help but whine for more. Getting all that his alpha had to give him, it had started creeping towards the lower edge of the tunnel. God, Steve loved this thing. They were definitely using it more often.

When he was done, he very carefully removed the toy, and replaced it with the plug he had placed beside him on the bed. It sloshed when he pushed it in, and he was very aware of the fact that the soldier must feel full to bursting point by now. Judging by his whimpers, he loved it. Finally, he let the omega lay down on his side.

“That’s staying in there tonight” he ordered, and the exhausted boy nodded his head, gone in bliss. Praising him, Steve laid down beside him and covered them both with the comforter. The light outside had slowly faded while they’d been playing, and now a loving kiss was placed upon Bucky’s forehead, all worries of today forgotten.

-

Morning found them wrapped in each other’s arms. Soft, hesitating sun rays had started making their way over the two bodies on the bed, warming up the room at a slow pace. The sweaty, heady scent from yesterday still lingered in the air, and Steve was happy it did.

In his embrace was a still sleeping, curled up Bucky, making little noises in his sleep. A smile made its way onto Steve’s face at the mere adorableness of it.

Then Bucky suddenly shifted and the comforter fell off him. In his ass was the butt plug. Oh. Right.

Gently moving himself out of the omegas grip, which made him unconsciously whine and lay on his stomach, he traced a few fingers over the swell of his cheeks. Motions soft, he stroked his index finger over the base of the plug, carefully testing it was still stuck the way it should. Just knowing that it kept his piss and cum from flowing out made his morning wood increase even further.

“Mmm…” came from the sleepy pile of omega. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight.   
“Steve?” he murmured.  
“I’m right here baby” he soothed him, petting his hair. The confused look Bucky had was incredibly cute, and when he peered over his shoulder and was reminded of the plug, he made the most adorable little whimper.

“Steve…I feel so full”.   
The alpha nodded and removed a strand of hair out of his face.   
“I know baby” he replied. Bucky scrunched up his face.   
“I think…I think I need to…” he said trying to form coherent sentences. But there was no need. Steve understood exactly what he meant.

“Shh baby, it’s okay. We’ll fix it” he mumbled with a calming smile. Then he carefully picked up the omega, and carried him into their living room. No until he was put down did Bucky understand where they were going.

At the bottom of their couch was a large dog basket with lots of blankets and a pillow for Bucky. There had been an argument about it at first, but the soldier claimed that the dog bed he had been given at Hydra had been the only thing that had brought him calm, and he wanted one now too. Not being able to argue with that, they had gotten him one.

Now he was placed inside it, on his hands and knees.  
“Steve?” he asked again, wondering what he was doing. But Steve only gave back a soothing rumble in his chest. Then he slowly removed the plug.

The piss and semen came gushing out, soiling the entire basket. The relief of having his ass empty made him sigh and purr. It felt so dirty having the liquid run past his gaping hole and all over his legs onto his blankets, and his small omega-cock stirred at it. All throughout it Steve petted his back and whispered “there we go” and “you’re such a good boy”, making him blush.

Once it was all out, Steve placed the plug aside.  
“Come on now baby. I’ll make you some breakfast”.

Bucky refused. He promptly laid down into the mess, and fell right back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings :) As usual, please tell me if there's anything you want me to write!
> 
> I'm Myexplosion on tumblr, come say hi xx  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myexplosion


	8. Solutions

Bucky had started to become unbearable.

Ever since the first time they’d used that tunnel, he’d been obsessed with it. Or the thought of being filled and covered, that is (and more than he was before, might be added). The tunnel was merely a mean to get what he wanted. He would come up to Steve, carrying it, and look at him with puppy eyes until Steve bent him over and worked it into him before pissing in it. He’d ask Steve to piss on him before rolling around in his doggie bed. It even went so far that when they were with others, he wasn’t satisfied with drinking from his baby’s bottle; he would drag Steve off into the bathroom and have him piss straight into his mouth.

And while Steve appreciated this, he just didn’t have the time to settle Bucky’s needs constantly. It was obviously this state they had been reaching for, where the soldier felt comfortable to share what he desired (especially since it had taken so long to figure out how being an omega worked). Now they were approaching their goal in a faster rate than ever, and Steve would never stop encouraging his mate to keep developing a healthy mind again, which made things so much harder in the position he was in now. Being an Avenger might not mean a 9 to 5 job, but it still gave him a bit of work to take care off. And god forbid he let anyone take care of his baby boy. No, that wasn’t going to happen.

But he still didn’t know how to fix this. As of now he was currently sitting on the edge of the bed naked, while his mate was curled up beneath the covers sleeping, ass filled with piss and plugged up. A sigh escaped his lips.

He knew what he had to do. He just didn’t really want to.

-

Tony was tinkering when he entered the room. On the table before him laid a red arm belong to one of his suits, the lower part of it ripped open and cables hanging out. The room smelled of oil and an AC/DC record was playing in the background. The engineer stood bent over his project with his hair tousled and jeans torn at the knees. Seemingly he had been at it the entire day as Steve hadn’t seen him either at breakfast or lunch. But now he cleared his throat, trying to get his attention (without patting him on the shoulder and risking a black eye from a thrown wrench, which he’d learned the hard way). 

“Either you are Banner with those blue prints I asked him about, or someone with hubris thinking he or she – and I’m going with he because that sound was too deep to be a lady – are important enough to bother me while I’m working. Jarvis! What did I say of letting people in?” he said, voice flat.   
“I’m sorry sir” Jarvis voice came from the ceiling. “But Captain Rogers told him it was a code blue situation” he explained, and Steve smiled, thinking fondly of the AI. 

That made Tony look up. He turned around and stared at his fellow avenger.   
“Bullshit Jarvis. If it were a code blue this guy would have his suit on” he told Jarvis, but put down his wrench. “What do you want Rogers?” he asked, and to anyone who didn’t know Tony would have found his tone rude. Steve only smiled again though. Gesturing with his head towards the table, he raised his eyebrow.  
“Sure you don’t wanna finish that?” he teased, and Tony narrowed his eyes.   
“No you stupid human flag, you ruined my attention” he bit back, the hint of a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. They could’ve bickered for well over an hour more, but Steve actually did have a question. He sighed.

“I’m having a little problem about Bucky” he began. Tony looked at him encouragingly (having developed a fondness for the omega, even though he would never admit it). So Steve continued;  
“You know how he prefers being marked with urine?”   
Tony nodded. The smell was unmistakable. Plus it had been ground for some jealousy; having no mate meant the man never got to scent mark someone like that, even though his alpha hormones told him to mark his territory whenever he fucked someone. 

The entire story poured out of Steve, his frustration clear. It made him blush slightly explaining to his friend how he would have his omega drink his piss and have his ass filled with it, but that was all acceptable behavior between omega and alpha, and Tony wasn’t one to judge anyway. 

Once he was done, he quieted and looked to Tony, hopeful for an answer. 

The other furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, and then went to one of the drawers across the room. What he pulled out made no sense to Steve at first, but when he came close with it he saw what it was.

“I’ve never used this one myself, but I got a heap of stuff for this one beta that liked games, and this sort of followed. Anyway, I think it might help you” he told him and reached it forward.

It was a catheter connected to a plug, one with a valve that made it possible for the piss to go straight out of it into the user’s ass. Perfect, Steve thought astonished. This would allow Bucky to be filled up whenever he wanted, regardless of if Steve was home or not. It served the same purpose as the baby’s bottle really, a second option if the first wasn’t available.

After thanking Tony for something he’d never thought he’d thank him for, he left the weird conversation and went upstairs

-

When Bucky woke up a surprise was waiting for him. On the edge of the bed his alpha waited for him, love in his eyes as the sleepy soldier blinked at him and slowly untangled his legs. The nap he’d taken had done him well, and just to be sure, he reached back and touched the base of the plug to see that it was still snug in there. When he did a low sloshing sound was heard. Satisfied, he nuzzled back into the pillow.

“Good morning sunshine” Steve said softly, petting his hair and smiling at his little heap of omega. “I got you a present”.   
This made Bucky raise his head, curious. Steve laughed at his facial expression.  
“No, you’re not getting it right now. First” he spoke, reaching down and tapping the plug. “…we’re taking care of this” he decided, and Bucky nodded eagerly. Then he was picked up, and as had become a little routine, was placed in his basket at the couch. There he was made to stay on all fours while Steve carefully removed the plug, making his own piss run down Bucky’s legs and onto the blankets. Bucky purred happily. 

Afterwards he was dried off with a towel (to his dismay), and carried right back into the bed. Once he was snug back on top of the comforter Steve took out the surprise from the drawer in which he’d put it. From the curious and confused look he got back, he chuckled as it was obvious Bucky didn’t know what it was at first.

“I’m going to start using this on you baby. It’s a catheter” he said and held up the plug after. “…connected to this. So from now on, when I’m not here to do it, you’ll be pissing in your own ass instead” he explained. Bucky’s eyes went wide with amazement. He opened his mouth but Steve held up a hand to stop him. “I know baby. You want me to do it” he said. Bucky pouted. That was exactly what he was going to say. “But this is how it’s gonna be. Same with the baby’s bottle. Whenever I’m there you can have it straight from me, but apart from that you’re just going to have to settle” he stated. 

Bucky thought it over. Thought of this morning when he’d gotten down on his knees before his alpha as he was eating breakfast, and how he’d immediately opened his fly and held his cock in Bucky’s mouth as he relieved himself. Thought of his gaping hole last night when Steve had told him to hold himself open because he needed to piss. But he also thought of the feeling that whenever he himself peed, it would go straight up his ass. And that thought made his cock start to rise. He couldn’t help it, but that idea just made him want to go right now (which might be because of his incontinence, but still). 

Steve saw the change in his face, and smiled. There hadn’t been any doubt that Bucky would eventually like his present.   
“Okay. I want to try it” he said, after a moments consideration. “Like…I wanna try it now” he clarified, and Steve almost laughed at his eagerness. His little omega was just perfect.  
“Okay baby, I’m going to leave this in tonight” he started (referring to a small reoccurring problem they’d been having. It was to Bucky’s big shame that he sometimes couldn’t hold it at night. It was still hard for him to accept that he had only a little control over his bladder, and for it to happen while in bed with his alpha mortified it. So, when you think about it, the catheter would serve two purposes).  
“But your heat is coming up, so you have to tell me directly if you wake up and feel it coming. Then we have to remove it” he told him, meeting his eyes to make sure he understood.  
“Yes sir” he responded like a good little omega. 

“Lay back” Steve ordered which made him lay down on his back with his legs instinctively spread. Much to Steve’s happiness he stayed completely still as he got close and held up his small cock (a tiny bit hard from not being able to help it). And a small part of Bucky wished he’d hurry up, because soon he wasn’t actually going to be able to hold it.

Luckily Steve picked up the catheter. Slowly he fed the thin tube into Bucky’s urethra while the other whimpered. The captain watched as it disappeared into his omega. Since his cock was so small it didn’t take long for the whole catheter to be inserted, and by the time it was Bucky had his head raised on the pillow to watch it all happen.   
“Lift up honey” he told him, and the solider lifted his legs so his hole (still open from before) was displayed. Because of the fact that it was, all Steve needed to do was fuck him a moment with his finger to make sure he was still wet and loose before pressing the thick plug inside. Bucky whined all through it from wanting to be fucked with it…but Steve had already done that twice today, so he was going to have to make due with just being filled. Turned out he was pretty okay with that. 

The tube was short, which made it rest against Bucky’s skin as it went from the end of his dick to the base of the plug, and ensure it wouldn’t go out during the night. And just as Steve was removing his hands, the omega suddenly stilled.

Then he watched as clear liquid went through the catheter, and up into the toy in his ass. Bucky had just pissed himself. 

Instantly he collected the omega in his arms, hugging him close and kissing his forehead.  
“Good boy, you’re such a good little omega for me. Behaving so well and using your new toy” he praised him, chest swelled with pride and feeling it was very important to show him that not being able to hold it was perfectly okay. Preferred, even. And now he didn’t just have the padded underwear – this could be used too as a solution to the incontinence. 

To Bucky the warm feeling spreading inside him was a startling thing, one that made him blush and unconsciously shift. A sigh almost escaped his lips at the mere relief of letting go, and the reward was the wetness in his ass. It all felt so filthy and humiliating and wrong in the most perfect of ways. Or maybe it wasn’t wrong. This was what Bucky needed. What he craved. And his alpha would always see to his needs; Bucky would gladly place his life in his hands. Which he by definition had done a couple of times.

It followed an order that he should bend over so Steve could inspect the plug. He tapped it and tugged a little to make sure it would stay snug and keep everything inside. Bucky stilled tried to wrap his head around the fact that he’d not only just pissed himself, but pissed in his own ass. It was a heady thought.

“There we go” Steve smiled, before dressing his omega up again. Seeing as jeans would probably make it uncomfortable for him, he was allowed a big sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. They were big and shorts-like, so they revealed nothing, which meant they served their purpose. When that was done, they both went downstairs to watch a movie with the others.

-

Bucky shifted. The couch was cozy and big, and pressing up against his alpha made him warm and pliant, but he still struggled to find a position where he couldn’t feel the plug moving. Not that he didn’t like it…it felt nice being reminded it was there, and what was locked inside because of it. It didn’t change fact though that he couldn’t concentrate on the movie while constantly thinking about it.

He was just about to give up and just let it stay like that, with small movements once in a while that made him want to gasp, when he felt it. Oh. Again. So soon? Wow, he really did have a problem. First he tried to ignore the pressing feeling, but the more he tried the more it made him aware of it. In the end he just gave up and let his muscles relax again. While pissing he glanced around at the other’s, who were totally clueless of the fact that the omega amongst them were currently filling himself up. At least he was off the padded underwear for a while, which meant he wasn’t going to have to tug on Steve’s arm and ask him to go change him.

And that nice, warm feeling made him close his eyes in pleasure. Luckily only Steve noticed. Or so he thought. 

Unlike the padded underwear, the catheter didn’t neutralized the scent, and to an alpha the urine of an omega was hard to ignore. It dated back to more primal times when omegas would mark their territory when they sensed they were close to their heat, as a way of having a safe place for the days when they were most vulnerable. Their urine kept betas and omegas away (as a sign of respect towards mating rituals), and once an alpha had entered the territory to mount the omega, he would mark it too which kept other alphas away. Traditions changed once humans started settling in civilized societies, but the smell still brought forward the raw instinct to claim. 

And Steve noticed that too. Suddenly both Tony and Thor had lifted their heads to localize the scent (Bruce was only an alpha once the Hulk took over, otherwise he was a beta like Clint, which meant they both felt uncomfortable with the way the air shifted and would rather have left hadn’t it been considered rude). When a low growl could be heard in the depth of Thor’s chest, Bucky immediately curled up on himself and whimpered, looking up at his mate with scared eyes. This reminded him too much of the way he had been passed around with Hydra to be fucked during his heats. The hormones clouded Steve’s mind and he snarled without thinking towards the demi-god. All the muscles in his body was suddenly tense as a bowstring.

“Steve…I think it would be appropriate to remove Bucky now” Bruce slowly said, careful not to provoke someone with his voice. Beside him Tony clenched his fists to keep himself from surging forward. There was a reason the two mates had their own apartment in the tower – it was so piss-soaked that no other alpha would be able to enter without going berserk. So Steve only nodded through gritted teeth. With black eyes he lifted up his omega and carried him out of the room as fast as he could. 

Once in the elevator that sharp smell suddenly filled the room again. Bucky had pissed himself from fear. Another snarl broke free from Steve’s chest. As soon as they got into their bedroom the captain all but threw him onto the bed, ripping off his own clothes as he went. No time to argue, all Steve could think about was how he needed to claim. He got Bucky’s pants open and pulled them off before growling, which made the omega immediately lift his legs up and spread them. Now, Steve turned gentler as he slowly worked out the catheter and plug, and placed him aside. The fact that their sheets suddenly became soaked with piss didn’t concern him. If anything, it riled him on further. 

Roughly, he turned Bucky over so he stood on all fours, ass presented. His hole was red and gaping, slick covering his insides and all but dripping out of him along with the piss. Without being able to wait any longer Steve grabbed his hips and forced himself inside. Beneath him Bucky moaned and tried to push back as best he could, while his mate started fucking into him with a relentless speed. The thrusts were deep and hard, him rutting into him as he claimed him. He bent forward, growling deep in his chest, and bit his neck until he tasted blood. Bucky whimpered and begged for more like a good little slut. He was getting fucked out of his mind, head lolling between his head and incoherent noises coming out. There was no place to think, no place to breathe, nothing to do but be aware of the fact that his alpha was pressing into him over and over and over again, and Bucky thought he was going to collapse if he weren’t held up by strong hands. Just when he was sure he was going to pass out, Steve suddenly growled loudly and pushed himself deep inside until Bucky could feel his orgasm pumping semen into him and filling him to the brim. And from that feeling his own orgasm was released, the force from it ripping him apart from the inside and made him whimper with pure pleasure. 

Steve panted hard and caught his breath before slowly removing himself from Bucky’s used hole. The bed caught him as he fell down next to the solider, instantly pulling him close and licking at the bite, listening to the other purr as he did it. When that was done, he moved down and gently lifted Bucky’s legs as he laid on his back, and licked his hole nice and clean. As his tongue grazed the twitching muscle Bucky moaned and tried to push back, earning himself a swat and the tip of Steve’s tongue pressed into him. The omega’s juices tasted sweet and his own semen dripped out into his mouth which he happily lapped up until the soldier was again reduced to an exhausted, begging mess.

But he wasn’t done there. Reaching over to the nightstand, he got a hold on the catheter again. While Bucky was still a tired, non-moving mess, he slowly inserted it again, and plugged him up. There. Now he was ready to allow the omega some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ideas? You guys are the best by the way :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Should I write another chapter? Not sure xx


End file.
